Top Secret
by reeana
Summary: What did Ron do to Hermione? No one knows and thats the way she wants to keep it. Can Draco help her overcome her past of will she let it eat her up? rated m for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

TOP SECRET

Hermione was bewildered when she received the letter, telling her she had made head girl….no that's not why she was bewildered. Draco Malfoy was head boy!!! What was she going to do; she knew there was no way she would be able to make it through this year. She had been through so much this past year, and she knew if anyone found out, it would make them see her in a different light. Thinking to herself she decided she would do whatever she had to do to keep it a secret.

Pacing back and forth she thought of everything that happened. She shuddered at the memories. Tears started to form in her eyes, and eventually she was silently crying staring in the mirror. Her reflection was beautiful in reality, but all she saw was an ugly torn apart worthless girl. She shook her head. "Pull it together "she whispered. "School starts tomorrow, and I have to act normal." Climbing into her bed she tossed and turned all night.

THE NEXT DAY

Hermione walked briskly to platform 9 ¾ she was so anxious about seeing her 2 best friends.

"Mione…..Wait up!!!!" she heard someone yelling from behind her. It was harry, it was so good to see him, she was pulled into a big bear hug. She smiled up at him. It seemed like years since she had seen a friendly face.

"It's so good to see you Harry!!!! I've missed you so much."

"I know I've missed you to, what have you been up to this summer??"

Memories flooded into her mind, and she winced as she saw everything that happened play back into her mind. "Oh nothing much, waited for the school year to start." She smiled; she knew he would believe that.

"Hahaha You're the only person I know that actually waits for school. Come on we have to go find Ron. I know he is around here somewhere." He took off walking towards the Hogwarts Express. They didn't have to look long; Ron was standing by the train talking to his girlfriend lavender brown.

"Ron, Ron" harry yelled over the voices of all the other students. Ron looked up and smiled. He whispered something in lavender's ear, and ran over to them. He smiled and Harry, and gave Hermione a big hug. No one saw how she winced.

"Hermione what did you do all summer?" Ron asked, she was the only one that noticed his eyes sparkling evilly.

"Ummm I gotta go to the heads compartment…see you guys later" she whispered before running off.

Once she was safely in the heads compartment she put her stuff down, and sat dully in the corner. She couldn't believe he stared at her like that, after all he had put her through. Tears were once again silently falling down her eyes. She didn't even notice the door sliding open.

Draco was heading to the heads compartment. His summer was the usual bore. Sitting around the manor. He slid the compartment door open and noticed Hermione sitting there. He stared at her, her long chocolate brown hair falling in soft curls down her back. She was wearing blue jeans, and a tee shirt, but she still looked beautiful, that's when he noticed she was crying. _Oh shit, what do I do? He thought. I know I'll just act natural._

He cleared his throat to get her attention. Hermione jumped up. "Oh shit, um hi Malfoy."

"Granger don't you think it is a little sad, to be sitting alone on the ride to school?" he asked casually.

"I think it's sad that we're not even at school yet and you're trying to pick a fight with me. You always target people when they are at their lowest state of mind Malfoy." She stammered, she was fully crying now. She knew her life was sad and she didn't need him to remind her of that.

"I'm not picking a fight I was merely stating the obvious Mudblood, now before you get yourself into something you can't handle I suggest you stop trying to act like a hard ass." He sneered down at her. But he couldn't help but think that maybe he should just leave her alone.

"YOU KNOW WHAT MALFOY, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME OR WHAT I HAVE GONE THROUGH. SO WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME HOW STRONG I AM." She screamed in between sobs. She picked up her belongings and ran out of the compartment crying.

_Wow she is very touchy. Draco thought, I didn't mean to make her that upset. Maybe I should go find her and apologize._ He quickly changed into his school robes, and left the compartment, he was determined to find her and tell her he was sorry. He looked all over the train and couldn't find her. _Oh well Ill just talk to her some other time. _

A couple hours later they arrived at Hogwarts. All the students pushed to get off the train. Hermione got off last, not wanting to see Draco or Ron. She climbed onto an empty carriage and anticipated the 1st feast of the year.

The sorting ceremony went by pretty fast, and then Dumbledore stood up to do his usual speech. "I'm glad to announce this is going to be another great year. After much debate on who should have been the two heads this year, we came to the conclusion that Miss Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy were the 2 best fit for the job. So congratulations you two." He continued his speech and then with a wave of his wand the feast began.

Hermione was sitting alone at the end of the table hoping Ron and Harry wouldn't try to sit with her, but as she was just starting to relax she heard a voice behind her.

"Hermione I know you aren't going to sit down here and eat all alone, me and Ron saved you a place up here." Harry beamed down at her. Hermione almost jumped out of her chair.

"OH Harry you scared me. Haha No I wasn't going to eat down here I just couldn't find you. I'll be done there in just a minute ok??" she said hastily.

"Ok Mione, we'll be waiting for ya." He then walked back over to his place beside Ron.

Reluctantly Hermione got up and walked over and took the empty seat beside Ron. He eyed her up and down and gave her a little wink. She shuddered in her seat. She sat and picked at her food, not even listening to the conversation between the two of them.

"Miss Granger, I need you to come with me, so I can show you and Mr. Malfoy your private quarters." It was Professor McGonagall. Thank god she had come to her rescue. Hermione jumped up and followed her favorite teacher out of the great hall.

"Now your password is Mandrake, only you two should know this, so don't go about telling all your friends. No visitors after 11 p.m. " they had come to stop in front of a portrait of a lion and a snake. "I'll leave you both to get settled. Goodnight."

"Mandrake" Hermione and Draco said together.

The common room was beautiful, the wallpaper was red, and the furniture was green. There was a fireplace and a bookshelf full of books. She looked up and saw steps leading to two doors. Those must be the bedrooms. She went into hers and saw it was all red and gold. She had a big fore poster bed, and a walk in closet, she noticed a door and opened it. The bathroom was on the other side, she saw a bathtub big enough to be a pool, and a shower on the other side. Of course there was a toilet and sink. She walked back down the stairs and sat in front of the fire. She grabbed a book of the shelf and started to read.

"Hey Granger, I've been meaning to talk to you" she heard the familiar drawling voice.

"Yes Malfoy what can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry about what happened on the train, I didn't realize you would take it so seriously.

"Like I really believe a word your saying Malfoy just leave me alone I don't care." She sounded so cold but he deserved it. Right??

"You don't have to believe me just know that we are roommates so we need to try and get along, now I'm willing to do this so are you?" he was desperate now

"No." was all she said before walking into her room and shutting the door in his face.

_Damn its gonna be a long year he though._

************hey I hope you liked it, I am hoping for at least 7 reviews before I update. And I know you all wanna know what Ron did to Hermione. So please review. And tell me what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Days passed and neither Draco nor Hermione said a word to each other. They tried their best to stay out of each other's way. Draco would pretend to read by the fire but really watch her. He noticed all the little things about her. Like when she read a part she liked she would smile to herself, and if she was reading a sad story she would let silent tears fall. He knew he was supposed to hate her but with each day he was finding that harder and harder to do.

"So Granger may I ask what your reading?" He finally got the courage to ask her one night, after dinner.

"I'm reading A Child Called It." She answered matter of factly.

"What's it about?" He had to keep her talking.

"A boy that is abused by his mother. It's a very sad book, and it's a true story it's kind of like an autobiography. It's one of my favorite books." She answered looking up from the book. Giving him a little smile.

"It sounds really good, do you think maybe I could borrow it and read it for myself sometime?"

"Sure I've read it a hundred times so go ahead and take it now." She handed him the book

"Thanks."

"Yep"

They sat there awkwardly looking into the fire. Both of them wanted to talk but neither wanted to do it first. Stealing glances at each other, finally Hermione stood up.

"Well I guess I'll be off to bed then." She said hoping he would try and stop her.

"Are you sure you wanna go to bed? I'm pretty good company you know." He said looking almost shy.

"Malfoy why are you being so nice to me. Go ahead and start with the insults, I know you are just pretending to be nice, and I would rather you be real and not fake liking me." Hermione sad her face turning pink

"I'm not faking anything but if that's how you want it to be fine. I'm not going to beg for us to be civil with each other. I just thought since we live together we need to be nicer to each other. Damn Granger why do you have to be so difficult." He was starting to get mad, so he stood when he said this and walked close to Hermione. Nose to nose to be exact.

Hermione felt so uncomfortable with him being so close. She started thinking about the summer and all the bad things that happened in it. "NO JUST GET AWAY FROM ME. DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!!!!" she screamed at him pushing him back.

"What the hell are you talking about Granger; I wasn't going to touch you." He was so taken back by her outburst. He wasn't sure what was going on.

Hermione turned and ran up to her room crying. She sat on her floor trying to get control over herself. She finally decided a long hot bath would make it better.

THE NEXT DAY

Draco woke up early so he could take a shower without bumping into Hermione. After last night he wasn't really sure how to act towards her. His gut feeling told him something had happened to her, but he knew if he asked she would lie, she doesn't trust him.

Hermione woke up about 30 minutes after Draco. She threw on her robes and headed to the great hall. Harry and Ron were already there. _ Fuck why do they always have to be together. I know if I don't sit with them they will think something is wrong. _ She walked over and sat on the other side of Harry.

"Whets the matter Mione you look like you've seen a ghost?" Ron said flashing her an evil smile.

"I'm fine just stayed up late studying." She muttered.

She quickly ate her breakfast and headed to the dungeons for potions. She was of course five minutes early. She found a seat in the back of the room and started looking ahead in her book.

"Hey Granger, I just wanted to say sorry, for last night. I didn't mean to scare you, and don't worry I would never put my hands on you." She heard Draco's voice. She turned and looked at him. He flashed her a little smile and without another word took a seat two rows in front of her.

_I'm going to get her to trust me, it may take time but I will do it. Draco thought to his self. _Class started and both their thoughts weren't on the lesson. But across the room, Ron was eyeing Hermione he had something planned and I'm sure he would be the only one that liked it.

**********ooooohhhhhh yes a bit of foreshadowing. Give me at least 7 more reviews and ill update as soon as I can. Let me know you like it and ill keep the chapters coming. I know it's a lil shorter than the last chapter but ill make sure the next one is another longet one. ********************


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Hermione was stunned. She sat through the rest of potions thinking about what Draco had said. Why was he all of a sudden being so nice to her? She deep down hoped his words were sincere she didn't think she could handle another encounter like that one she had with Ron.

"Miss Granger I asked you a question.!!" Snape was now standing over her shoulder "10 points from Gryffindor."

"I'm sorry sir." She whispered keeping her head down.

Draco sat in his seat. He knew she was thinking about him. He could feel her eyes on the back of his head. Finally the class was over he quickly stood up and walked over to her. She just stared at him she was curious. She wanted to know his intentions.

"Listen Granger, I hope you can forgive me, and maybe try to be friends with me. I would really like that." He was anxious to hear what she would say back, but did his best not to show it.

"I'm not sure I believe your being honest, but I'll give it a shot, as long as you respect my boundaries and do not insult me ever again." She said, trying to sound like she was the one in charge._ God his eyes, they are a grey blue, they are so….wait snap out of this he is malfoy. _

"As you wish Hermione." He said and grabbed her hand and kissed it before winking at her and walking towards his next class.

Hermione didn't know what to think, she was at a loss for words. So she simply gathered her books and left the room heading straight for the heads common room. She didn't even notice Ron following her. She was halfway to the common room when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into an empty room. She whipped around and was nose to nose with no other than Ronald Weasley.

"What do you want?" She asked she was scared out of her mind.

"I just wanted to get some things cleared up, and now was the best time to do that." He answered grabbing her arms and holding her tight.

"There is nothing to clear up, you know what you did, and it was wrong I will never forgive you, and i never want to talk to you ever again." She tried to show the pain his grasp was causing.

"First of bitch, let's get this straight I will never apologize to you. You deserved what you got and you better realize that. Second things you don't ever tell me what you will or will not do. You are mine and don't you forget that. Third thing if you ever tell anybody what happened I will kill you without thinking twice about it. Do you understand?" He hissed in her ear, every word dripping with malice.

"YYYYYeeesssss I understand." She stuttered tears now falling from her eyes. How could someone who was once her best friend all of a sudden turn into her worst nightmare. She tried to think of when their friendship turned sour.

"Now when I say to do something you will do it. No questions asked, remember Hermione no one will ever want you, especially if they know what a dirty little mudblood whore you are." He said in mocking tone. And then he pushed her to the floor and left the room.

Hermione sat in that dusty old empty room for a long time, crying and asking herself why this had to happen to her. All she wanted was for someone to help her and make the pain go away. She saw the bruises on her arms from where he was holding them. She knew she wouldn't be able to wear a long sleeved shirt for awhile. Finally she got up and wiped her eyes and headed to her room.

******meanwhile********

Draco was sitting alone in his common room wondering where Hermione was, classes had been over for two hours. Just as he was debating going and looking for her he heard the portrait open. He looked up and smiled at her, but his smile evidently fell when he saw the tear stained face that was looking back at him.

"Hermione whets wrong? Are you ok?" he asked getting up and running over to her.

"I'm fine really, just took a bit of a fall on my way down here/" she lied. She hated lying but had become used to it the past couple months.

"You don't have to lie to me, please tell me the truth. I am here for you ya know?" he was hoping she would put all her trust in him and fall into his arms, and tell him whets wrong, and he would make all her worries go away. But he knew the chances of that were slim.

"I'm fine Malfoy, I just need to be alone." And with that she walked past him and into her room shutting the door behind her.

"But I want to help…" he whispered to himself, knowing she wouldn't hear him.

Hermione sat on her bed and stared down at her red carpet. She was remembering the old days when she, Harry, and Ron where inseparable. The golden Trio that's what they were called. They had accomplished so many things together, and now she barely knew her so called friends. Well Harry was still there, but he was always with Ron and she didn't want to be within fifty feet of that monster. Eventually Hermione fell asleep, but even sleep was painful because all she had were the nightmares that should have never even happened.

Draco on the other hand didn't go straight to sleep after his chat with Hermione, he sat by the fire for a long time just staring at the flames. He could never seem to get her off of his mind. She was so beautiful to him, even when her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Draco was drifting off to sleep when he heard muffled crying coming from Hermione's room. Getting up from his seat, he went to her door and peaked in. she was lying in her bed asleep, but she was crying and fighting with her pillow. He rushed over to her side.

"Hermione wake up…..Hermione wake up please." He said shaking her a little.

She opened her eyes and jumped up.

"Wha what's going on?'" she asked startled that he was in her room/

"You were crying in you sleep, and I woke you up. Are you sure you're ok?" he asked gently

"I'm fine just a bad dream that's all, I dreamed I got kicked out of Hogwarts. Haha." She lied for the second time that day. She was really dreaming about you know who. (Ron)

"Well ok if you say so, well I guess goodnight then, sweet dreams." Draco said, he wasn't convinced, but wasn't going to make her talk about something she didn't want to talk about.

"No wait can you stay? I mean just until I fall asleep?" she whispered looking down at her sheets.

"Um ok sure if you want me to." He replied, as she scooted over making room for him next to her. She snuggled up next to him, and he wrapped him arms around her. She smelled like cinnamon and her hair was soft against his skin. Within minutes he heard her breathing deepen as she fell asleep. He didn't know how long he laid there just listening to her breath, but eventually he too fell asleep. They both had sweet dreams that night and neither wanted morning to come.

************Sorry this took so long I had a little case of writers block, tell me what you think and after I get a few more reviews Ill update. More Ron bashing coming up, and soon you will figure out what really happened between him and Hermione.*******************


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione eventually woke up, but when she did she was alone. Draco must have woken up sometime before her and left. She noticed the bit of sadness she felt when she realized he was gone, but wait he is the enemy right? She got up and changed into some comfortable clothes. Today was Saturday so she would probably just sit around her common room all day. After applying a little bit of makeup she walked out of her room and down the steps.

"Sleep well?" she heard Draco say from the corner of the room.

She turned and saw him sitting there with blue jeans and a black tee shirt reading a book. She couldn't help but think he was handsome. "Yes I did, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea, I was just scared and don't ever think that will happen ever again. Ok Malfoy?"

"Hermione I know you feel a connection between us, why are you lying to yourself?" he looked hurt by what she said.

"I feel no such thing, and I never will. Now I don't know what your real intention is for being so nice, but I know it can't be good." She retorted, god why was she so stubborn?

"There is nothing wrong with caring about somebody Hermione, and I don't know why you always think there is some other motive for me doing so, but if that's the way you want to be then fine. I won't care anymore." He said getting up and walking past her out of the room.

Draco knew what he said wasn't true; he couldn't stop caring about her. He didn't know why he had such a feeling for her. He was supposed to hate her. He was thinking about the day he told his father he didn't want to be a deatheater. His father was so disappointed in him. He never wanted to be like his father, but the feeling of wanting to impress him always made him act like such a git. He didn't know what he had to do to show Hermione that he wasn't the same person he was all the past years.

Hermione sat down in a chair and sulked. His touch was so warm and comforting, and his words felt so sincere. But there was no way she could ever have anything with him, she belonged to Ron, and if he ever found out that she had feelings for someone else there would be major consequences. Letting out a little sigh she got up and walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry was sitting at the table alone which struck Hermione weird. She walked over to him almost expecting Ron to jump out of nowhere. "Hey Harry, where's Ron?" she asked casually.

"Oh I don't know I think he's off with Lavender somewhere. But who knows. He has been action weird lately; he's always uptight and mad about something. Have you noticed?" He answered in between bites of food.

"No uhh not really, he seems like the same old person to me, but I've been really busy with heads business so I haven't really been able to hang out with you guys lately." She was now piling a plate full of food, happy that she finally got to feel at peace in the great hall.

"It's ok Mione, we understand. So how is living with Malfoy, I bet you're ready to kill him? Haha" Harry said laughing loudly.

"Ha yeah, pretty much he is still as annoying as he was the first year we came to Hogwarts. But what's new." She lied, she was really thinking about how his arms felt around her, and how his words replayed over and over in her head.

"Oh hey here come Ron and Lavender. It's about time; I don't even want to know what they were doing." Harry announced signaling to Ron where they were.

"Oh shit Harry I almost forgot, I didn't get some of my homework done, I got to go. But I promise I'll see you soon." She hurried up and went to leave, but as she was Ron grabbed her arm.

"Mione, you aren't going to eat breakfast with us?" He said innocently giving her a daring look.

"Sorry Ron I can't today Heads business." She never looked in his face just spoke the words and left the room.

Draco was sitting at his table, and was watching Hermione, he noticed when Ron walked in she abruptly got up and left, he saw Ron grab her arm and say something and she answered and left. He could tell she was nervous. But why would you be nervous if you were just talking to your best friend. And that's when he remembered that she never talked about Ron anymore, he heard her talk about Harry but not Ron at all. That's weird but he also thought maybe he was just reading too far into it. Why was he still even thinking about her I mean she had totally blown off his attempts to be nice, but she was still stuck on his mind.

Classes went by as usual, and finally it was time to relax. Hermione was on her way to her common room when she heard a familiar voice call her name. Fear immediately overtook her as she tried to pretend like she didn't hear anything.

"Hermione don't act like you don't hear me, stop right now or I swear it won't be pretty." Ron yelled, chasing after her.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, if she was going to keep her secret she had to do whatever he wanted her to do. She turned around and gave him an evil glare. "Yes." She said a little too confident.

"I need you to come with me there is something I have to show you." He answered grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hallway. She was getting nervous now, and the fear was growing making her feel sick to her stomach. Ron finally got to their destination, an empty room. The room was dusty like the one he had pulled her into before.

"I don't want to hear you say a word, and if you do I will make this ten times worse." Ron said, and then he started to kiss her neck, and let his hands roam her body. She was shaking and tears were falling down her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was so scared she couldn't fight him off and even if she tried he was bigger than her and stronger. He was under her shirt now with every touch she shuddered, she tried blocking everything out but she couldn't it was all too real, and it wasn't going to stop. He was feeling up her skirt, she was sobbing now crying so hard she couldn't catch her breath. She thought she was going to have a panic attack. He was violating her and enjoying the fact that she didn't want him to. Just when she thought it was going to go all the way he stopped.

"As much as I want to hurt you right now, it's even better letting you know it's coming but not telling you when. So just remember this will happen someday, so if I was you I would watch your back mudblood. And remember if you tell I will let everyone know our little secret." He said this while choking her just enough to make her fall to the floor out of breath. And then he turned and walked out of the room not looking back at his once best friend.

Hermione sat in the room for awhile crying to herself, before getting up and going to her room. This time she didn't care if Draco saw her crying she couldn't hold the tears back. She stepped through the portrait and saw Draco sitting in a chair. He looked up and immediately looked back down. He had not forgotten their fight that morning. He wanted to jump up and see what was wrong with her, but one thing the Malfoy's do have is pride and he was going to try his hardest to stick to his word. He watched her walk straight past him and into her room.

He sat there for a few minutes and then couldn't take it no more, jumping up he headed for Hermione's room, thinking to himself, don't worry Draco's coming to your rescue.

*************sorry it took so long my best friend had her baby, so I haven't really been home to write at all. Please tell me what you think of my new chapter and I promise ill update soon if everyone likes it. Thanks for reading my story. *************


	5. Chapter 5

Draco walked slowly towards her door and pressed his ear against the cold wood. He could hear her crying on the other side, and with every sob he heard his heard sank a little more. He knew he said he wouldn't care but he couldn't just let her cry all alone with nobody to help her get through with whatever was bothering her. He slowly opened the door and peeked in; she was sitting Indian style on her bed clutching a photo album.

"Hermione what's wrong? Will you please let me help you?" he asked, he saw her jump when she heard his voice. She looked at him sadly, clearly she wanted to talk about it, but something was holding her back.

"Mmmmalfoy, please just leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it. I just had a bad day ok!" Hermione muttered under her breath. Hoping he would just leave her alone.

"No it's more than just a bad day, and I promise you I will get to the bottom of it." He retorted staring straight into her eyes.

She averted her gaze and stared at the floor. She was just going to ignore him and maybe he would leave her alone. When she looked back up he was still standing there. "Look Malfoy leave me alone for the last time. I don't know why you are acting like you care but please don't." she got up and headed to her door planning on slamming it in her face, but before she could even reach for the handle Draco grabbed her into his arms and kissed her. It was not hard and rough like Ron's but it was soft and passionate. Hermione couldn't help but fall into it and melt into his arms. She didn't know how long they were standing there, but eventually they broke away.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." Draco whispered he was still holding her in his arms. When she realized this she pulled away.

"I'm sorry to I lost control, but you know we can't ever do that again…right Malfoy?" She said turning away from him so he wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. The whole time she was in his arms she felt safe, and she knew she would never be able to feel like that again. Before Draco could say anything back there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Draco said walking over to the door and opening it. Ron was standing on the other side. Draco turned to tell Hermione but she was already standing at the top of the steps. He could almost swear he saw, fear in her eyes, but Ron was her best friend so that had to be a mistake.

"Hey Mione, is Malfoy giving you problems?" Ron asked innocently giving her a fake smile.

No, I was actually getting ready for bed so ill talk to you in the morning ok?" she said hopeful that he would just leave her alone and go about his business.

"But I have to talk to you in private about something really important." He said persistently.

"uhh ok sure come on up to my room." She was starting to sweat because she was so scared.

They walked into her room, and Hermione went and sat on her bed. She was shaking uncontrollably. Ron whispered a spell that way no one could hear through the walls if she screamed. "Now me and Lavender got into a fight and I'm very angry and I thought I would pay you a visit and take it out on my little pet." He said dryly. Walking towards her and grabbing her hair. She let out a muffled sob, she was trying to be strong but it was becoming harder with each passing second. "I'm not going to take you yet I still want you to wait for that, but I was thinking more along the lines of a little appetizer." He started to unzip his pants, and finally revealing his manhood, he pushed her face down there. She knew what he wanted and she did not want to do it. She tried to keep her lips pressed to together so he couldn't get it in her mouth, but he realized this and punched her in the side of the head. Hermione saw stars for a split second, before she decided the situation would be worse if she didn't do as she was told, so she did what he wanted. She wanted to throw up as he slid his member in and out of her mouth, and it seemed like hours before he was done.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" He whispered in her ear. She was crying and her lips were red and swollen from the horrible task she was forced to perform. Before he left Ron slapped her in the face and reminded her that if this encounter left her lips she would never see another day. And then he walked out and left her there all alone.

"Why me?" she asked herself before getting up and going into the bathroom. The room was steamed up and she knew it was because Draco was using the shower. He poked his head out and almost screamed when he saw her standing there.

"Oh I'm sorry; um I thought you went to bed." She said quickly turning to leave.

"Hey wait, are we ever going to talk about what happened Hermione?" Draco asked. "I know you felt what I felt, and there is some kind of connection between us please just open up to me?" He was begging and pleading with her to just give him a chance.

"I don't know what you felt but it was a mistake. I feel nothing for you. I'm sorry." She whispered tears where forming in her eyes, and almost instantly she started crying.

"If you don't care why are you crying?" he asked he wanted to know what was going through her head.

"I'm crying because everything I want to say is impossible, and the only thing I want is to be happy, and the only time I was happy was when I was kissing you, but I can never do that again." She looked into his eyes longing for his touch, but she knew it could not be, so she walked out of the room, not even hearing his reply.

************ok so chapter 5 is up what do you think? I know the last couple chapters were sad, but don't worry there will be some happy things happening very soon. Please read and review and tell me what you think…I know it took a few days to update but my son was sick, but now he's better so I'm back to writing whenever I have a thought in my head, which is a lot. And I'm also going to be starting another story pretty soon, so be on the lookout for it. Thanks so much for reading my story, I hope you enjoy this new chapter, I'm sorry it's a lil short, but I hope the content of the words makes up for that.****************


	6. Chapter 6

Her words replayed over and over in his head, something was wrong with her, and for some reason he felt like he was the only person capable of helping her. He wanted so bad to make her happy and show her how special she was. His brain was throbbing from trying to figure out what possible could be wrong with her. That's when it stuck him, Ron….when he came into the room he saw how she tensed up, and tried to make up an excuse to get him to go away. Whatever was wrong with her was something to do with him, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. If that prat was hurting her, he would kill him. Finally Draco fell asleep, at least in his dreams she was his, if nothing else.

Draco awoke the next morning, and after getting dressed and finding no sign of Hermione, he went to the Great Hall. He took his usual seat and began to eat. Hermione wasn't there, but Harry and Ron were. She must be in the library. Just as he was getting ready to go find her he saw her walk into the room. She glanced over at him and quickly looked away when she saw he was staring at her. He watched her sit by her friends and begin to eat, but she never smiled. He also noticed how she never looked at Ron. Eventually Draco got fed up and walked over to her.

"Granger we have some heads business, you need to come with me." He drawled. She jumped when she heard his voice and gave him a shocked look.

"Can't you see she is eating ferret." Ron sneered and got up from the table.

"Ron really it's ok, I'm head girl and have to do my job." Hermione jumped up and looked over at Draco thanking him with her eyes for getting her away from him.

"Whatever, but I have to talk to you later." Ron said giving her a controlling stare.

"Ok come to my dorm around 8." She whispered before walking out of the room with Draco. Once they were out of the room she turned at looked at him. "So what is this heads business we have to do Malfoy?" she asked.

"There is no business, I just had to talk to you about something." He stated looking around awkwardly.

"What do you have to talk to me about? Please make it fast, classes start pretty soon." She said hurriedly.

"Is Weasely hurting or threatening you?" Draco asked point blank.

"What would make you think that? He is my best friend Malfoy, so of course not." She was shocked, but could not reveal the truth as much as she wanted to it would just cause problems.

"Don't lie to me Hermione. I see how you act around him, you get all tense and nervous, and try to get away from him as fast as you can. If something is going on you can tell me, I can help you." He reached for her hand, and realized it was sweaty, she was nervous.

"No one can help me Malfoy so don't even try." She said tears forming in her eyes, it seemed like she cried more and more these days. Not wanting to talk any more than she had, she turned and walked away, leaving Malfoy with more questions and no answers. She sat through her classes thinking. If she could just get the guts to except help maybe her pain would stop. But Ron had made it clear that if she told anyone she would pay dearly. When classes were finally over she went to her dorm, and sat by the fire. She was nervous, Ron was coming over and she had no idea what he had in mind.

Draco walked back to his dorm and saw Hermione sitting and staring into the fire, he could tell she was deep in thought. He was going to try one more time to get into her head. "Hermione can we talk for a minute." He asked taking a seat on the couch opposite her.

"Yeah what do you want?" she replied lazily.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong." He stated.

"I already told you nothing is wrong."

"No you told me no one could help you, that indicates that something is wrong but you think talking about it is pointless."

Hermione put her head down, she could feel her secret itching to be told. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me!!" he retorted.

She glanced at the clock it was 7:45 she only had fifteen minutes. "Malfoy, I don't want to talk about it ok, why would I trust you with my secrets when you have told me none of yours?"

"You wanna know one of my secrets fine, when I told my father I didn't want to be on the dark side, I was beaten and tortured, and when that didn't work, he beat my mother in front of me and made me watch. She told me while she was being beaten to stand by my word that being a good man was more important than her life. I watched my mother die in front of me. Ever since that day I promised myself that I would never be like my father, and I won't they will have to kill me first. What I'm trying to say is, we have all been through things, and I won't hold anything against you I just want to help you overcome them." His face fell and he tried to cover up the tears, every time he mentioned his mother it made him want to cry, but he had to be strong for her, because she raised a strong son, not one that broke down and gave up.

Hermione looked up, she had no idea that he had went against his father. All the times when she had judged him for who his parents were, and he had never wanted to be like that. She pitied him. Not realizing what she was doing she reached her hand out and grabbed his. His eyes shot up and he gave a little smile. She decided right then that she was no longer going to fear Draco, she knew his intentions were real, and finally she was ready to tell her secret. "Ok Draco I'll talk" then out of nowhere there was a knock on the door. She forgot all about Ron coming over. She immediately got scared."Um will you tell him to come on up to my room?" she asked Draco

"Sure, if you're sure it's ok and he is not going to hurt you." He answered still holding onto her hand like it was a lifeline.

"I'll be fine really." She was trying to get herself to believe this more than she was trying to reassure Draco. She walked to her room and sat on her bed waiting for whatever was going to happen.

Ron stormed into her room seconds later, and muttered the silencing spell on her rooms nobody could hear her. He stormed over to her and punched her in the face. "How dare you act like that in front of that ferret. I didn't want you to leave with him and you disobeyed me. Now you will pay for that." He picked her up off the floor and threw her onto the bed. He kissed her roughly and pulled her hair hard. Ripping of her robes, he touched her body. "Stop fucking crying bitch, you brought this on yourself." He sneered taking off his own clothes. Hermione knew that it was going all the way tonight, she just couldn't believe that she was losing her virginity to someone she hated. He got on top of her and started kissing and biting her neck. She screamed out in pain. Finally wasting no more time he thrust his self inside of her. She was screaming in pain, and could feel blood running out from where he was ripping her open. He grunted when he came, and laid on top of her for a few minutes before getting up and reminding her that if she told anyone he would kill her. Then he turned and left her alone, naked, bleeding, and crying on her bed.

*************so another chapter up, tell me what you think, I know I left a bit of a cliff hanger but don't worry you'll find out what happens in the next chapter I'm on roll so it shouldn't be too long. Maybe by tomorrow night.!!!! Just read and review and tell me what ya like or even dislike, I can handle constructive criticism.*******************


	7. Chapter 7

Draco sat uncomfortably in the common room the whole time Ron was upstairs with Hermione. It was to quiet, but she said she would be ok, and he was dumb enough to believe her. He saw Ron walk out of her room looking satisfied, but she did not follow. He watched Ron walk to the door, and turn around and smile at him. This prat had the nerve to smile at him, Draco had the nerve to jump upright then and punch him in his nose, but he kept his cool, and watched him walk hotly out of the room. Draco sat by the fire for 15 minutes waiting for Hermione to come down, but she never came. He wondered what she was doing.

Hermione laid on her bed and cried, and then got up and saw the blood on the sheets. She couldn't believe he had went through with it. He had raped her; she put her head in her hands and sobbed. Finally getting the strength she got up and walked into the bathroom. She had to get the filth off of her. She heard Draco knocking on her bedroom door, but she didn't care, no one could take the pain away. She scrubbed her body, but the memory wouldn't fade it was playing over and over in her head. The knocking stopped; he must have gave up, just like she was giving up on herself. She wept; the one moment she was waiting for was taken from her.

Draco walked into her room deciding that he was coming in whether she liked it or not. When he saw the scene in front of him he freaked out. There was blood on her bed. He heard the bathtub running and ran in not caring if she was undressed. "Hermione are you ok, there is blood on your bed what the hell is going on?" he yelled franticly.

She looked up at him still crying and finally decided it was time to tell, if not the whole secret at least some of it. "He…He….He raped me. Ron raped me." She uttered looking away, all of a sudden she felt worthless, unworthy of help.

"WHAT??? I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!!!" Draco screamed. "Hermione you have to tell Dumbledore."

"I can't you don't understand he knows things about me, that no one else can know. If I disobey him he will tell everybody, and kill me." She retorted still protecting her secret.

"I promise you he will never touch you again. I put my life on that and if he does I will hurt him ten times worse. Now please tell me what happened." Draco said softly leaning down to run his fingers through her wet hair.

"Can I get dressed first please Draco?" she asked still avoiding his eyes.

"Of course, I'll be in my room, come in there when you're done." He replied and left the bathroom. He sat in his room waiting seconds seemed like hours. He glanced at the clock; it had only been five minutes since he left. Finally he heard the door creak open, and there stood Hermione wearing pink pajama pants and brown loose t shirt. She looked beautiful still. She walked over and sat tensely beside him on the bed. "Will you open up to me, and please tell me what happened?" he asked gently.

That's all she wanted to do and she did, she broke down. She turned to him and let him wrap his arms around her and cried while telling everything that had happened the last couple of months. She left out her secret it was still too soon to talk about that. But everything else spilled out, and when she had told him everything she cried in his arms. She didn't know how long she laid there but she knew he never stopped rubbing her back, and he gave her all the time she needed to compose herself.

Draco gently pulled her up to where he could see into her eyes, "Hermione this may not be the best time to tell you this but….I love you, and I want to protect you, will you let me?" he asked nervous to how she would respond.

"She looked shocked. Draco Malfoy love her and then before even thinking she said the words that had been dying to come out, "I love you too." And then she fell back into his arms and let sleep overcome her. She didn't know how she would face Ron tomorrow but that didn't matter, all that mattered was that for this one moment she was safe, even if she wasn't tomorrow. She let the feeling overtake her and maybe for just a moment she remembered how to feel again.

*************I know it's a super short chapter but if it makes up for it a lot happens in it. Don't worry it's not going to be a story where someone hurts Hermione, Draco comes to her rescue and then the next it seems like nothing ever happened it's going to take awhile for Hermione she get over what just happened to her so stay tuned and see what is going to happen next. There are some twists coming up so get ready for it. Please review and tell me what u think of this chapter, and once again I'm sorry it's so short***************


End file.
